


小姐们

by oitoronja



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja
Summary: Mickey和Ray性转，Rosalind/Mickey/Ray三人百合
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith, Mickey Pearson/Rosalind Pearson, Mickey Pearson/Rosalind Pearson/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 11





	小姐们

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sowhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowhat/gifts).



> 啾！

卧室里，Mickey的腿打开，挂在两边床沿。房内窗户大敞，Mickey和Rosalind都并不介意这一点。Ros指甲上的朱红已经被卸掉，现在修剪得很平整，她是准备好了来操她的，Mickey立刻躺好了，一条腿跷到Ros的肩头，脚趾拨了拨她干燥的长发。Ros打了一下她的足弓，让她回到原位，Mickey不在意地照做，她岔开腿的姿势使得阴蒂完全裸露在空气中，Ros抚摸那颗坚果的顶端，Mickey感受着她指下的干涩，以及正因如此而格外分明的性刺激：带着难以言喻的酸楚，完全不柔和。她挺动了一下胯骨，Ros再次用手掌回应其中催促的意味，声音格外响亮，Mickey生理性地挣动，脸上的表情却更愉快了，Ros同样对此面带笑意，她的食指还覆盖在女友的阴蒂上，带了一点力度按住；另一只手将她的穴口分开，那里只有些微湿润。Mickey的嘴唇也向来十分干燥，时常因为季节性唇炎发烫，她不在意地直接抹口红。Rosalind同样有这个毛病、这个习惯，当她们简单进行嘴唇相触的那种吻，就成了两片一起摩擦着掉落下来的树叶。Ray是不一样的，她总是携带那种羊脂般的润唇膏，它只在嘴唇上，但Ray浑身都有那香味。

Ros第一次吻她，就是因为喜欢她的味道。Mickey则更早，是Ray低着头凑向她面前的。她们之间的性爱也总是遵循这种逻辑。Mickey会在Ray叠坐在她身上的时候故意发出一声被压得不舒服的叹息，Ray抬起屁股，努力不让全部的重量落到下面。

Mickey折磨她的小穴，Ray要在高潮的边缘徘徊，但不被准许跨越。Ray总是尽力做到，可是不是每一次都完美无缺。若干天前她发生失误，Mickey冷冷地注视着她拼命开合、满足不已的穴口。Ray低泣着为自己的错误道歉，声音却无法克制地带有柔腻的愉悦。Mickey把她留在房间里，留在她的眼泪中。入夜，Ray不再自慰，她失去了这个权利。过了两天，在办公室，Mickey的手绕过了整片敏感带，只是捏她的屁股，硌人的胯骨似有若无地贴着她，阴道口下的那层布料轻易洇湿了。“Ray，你是不是又要高潮？”Mickey问，手指隔着繁复的蕾丝准确地按住她的阴核，穴口因为渴望而舒张，水要溢出来了。Ray立刻摇摇头，后退一步，靠在办公桌上调整呼吸，手拘束地放在腿侧。

Mickey放开她，对着柜子的反光简单整理自己的衣着，她的身体紧实、修长，和Rosalind很像，她们从背后难以分辨，Ros的鞋跟常常更高，恐怕只有这一点——以及Mickey会忘记补染自己的头发，Ray总能第一个注意到那些新生的褐色。Mickey要出门了，Ray喊住了她，从后面衔着她的耳钉，轻轻转动，Mickey卡在其中的头发就回到了原处。Mickey走到门口，Rosalind进来办公，她们擦身而过的时候说了几句话，Ros的声音提高了一点，然后Mickey的高跟鞋踢踢踏踏地踩过楼梯。Ros对待Ray的态度倒是没有什么变化，她问Ray要过钥匙，查看了几份文件，坐在窗口涂上指甲油，让风散掉那气味。Ray常常从细节中知道一点她们做爱的频率。下午，Ros走到门外打电话，Ray隐隐约约通过称谓听出她在打给谁，她连打了几个，每次都很短暂。

此刻，Rosalind刚让Mickey到了一次，她听到外面的房门开启后又闭合的声音，Ros知道那是Ray，但不是她让她来的。Ros看了一眼Mickey，后者用眼神做了应答。她们的卧室从开始就没有锁住，保持半开。Ray进来了，甚至没有打扰到那道门，她走到床角，乳头像鸽子的喙，顶着薄薄的衬衫。是Mickey要求她这样穿的，她招了招手，Ray就走到她身边。Mickey伸手摸上去，像要让那鸽子张嘴说话，Ray的双手自然垂落，任她这样做，而且她已经开始流水了，她总是如此，然后会被她们一起玩得更湿，不得不摘掉眼镜用手背擦干净底下的泪。她们一起把她柔软的手按住，Mickey凑上去舔一舔她的眼睑，Ray就颤抖不已了。

今天不太一样。Ros按下了Mickey的手臂，将她的手腕并拢，背在身后，然后Ray看到自己的老板被打得喘息，脸颊上带着美丽的红晕。她们在默契地处理某件事情，Ray想到前天Ros在办公室里打给Mickey的几个电话，或许和那有关。结束之后，Ray为Mickey冰敷，她躺在那里，懒洋洋地划着Ros的手心。Rosalind叫了Ray，Ray就更近地走到她们面前，Ros开始解她的纽扣，那对乳房弹了出来，Ros修长的手指托着其中一只，吻得Ray小腹发紧。Mickey的手直接摸向她的腿侧，陷进光泽的皮肤。Mickey人还趴着，脑袋枕在Ros腿上，为了舒适没有抬头，盲着向上探的手指却依然灵巧而残酷。Ray站在原处忍耐，Mickey粗暴地揉弄了她很久，收回手指，看到眼前因为湿润而发皱的指腹就笑了，Ray只看了一眼就迅速转开头，Ros按压她的肩膀，使她坐到床上，臀部微微抬起，然后Mickey开始为她口交，Ray感觉着她沙砾般的嘴唇。Mickey像一枝充满生命力的玫瑰，落下来的头发是她的小刺，不断扎伤着Ray因为快感而大大分开的腿。Ray想抓握着她的头——她不敢这么做。余光看见Rosalind在爱抚着Mickey，美丽瘦长的小臂陷在她修长的腿间，Mickey因为她时快时慢的节奏发抖，作为结果，贝壳般的牙齿不断磕上Ray脆弱的器官，但次数未免太多了，Ray因为生理性的疼痛掉了眼泪，她确定自己看见了Mickey唇边一闪而过的笑容。

在快要到达顶点的前一刻，Ray湿着眼睛，记起把她的状况告诉Mickey，Mickey立刻停止了，对高潮的渴望让Ray生理性地抬着屁股恳求，腿间早已经潮成一片。Mickey轻慢地拨了拨她的阴核，Ray动着腰，用阴蒂去碾压她的手，Mickey狠狠打了她的阴阜，Ray哭叫得更厉害了，模模糊糊说着“不”，却又在她掌心下涌出了一小波淫液。“Mickey。”Rosalind结束了这个局面，指尖插进Mickey的发根，Mickey才终于揽过Ray不断抖动的腰，用舌头继续。Ray已经没有力气了，靠在床头的墙壁承受着剧烈、持久的高潮，连胸部都在抖动。Ros拍了Mickey一下，让她回到自己的膝盖，然后摸了摸Ray发烫的脸，伸手拭掉她的眼泪。

End.


End file.
